


Nothing Is Final

by GodAndMonsters



Series: SwanQueen Ficlets [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAndMonsters/pseuds/GodAndMonsters





	Nothing Is Final

 

 

“Nothing is final” she whispered before she kissed me hard, promising me forever,

but I could see the end, I could see death in her hair, in her eyes, in her skin.

 

“Not even death,” she tried to reassure me and I smiled because I’m supposed to be the strong one. I moved locks of silky black hair from her forehead and kissed her clammy skin softly.

 

And when she died, when she left me with the curse of living, I felt comforted, knowing nothing is ever final.


End file.
